


Life's A Game

by missdarkbloom



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdarkbloom/pseuds/missdarkbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story. This is my story. I have planned it all down to the very last detail and I’m about to watch my dream become a reality. I’ve been planning it for so long and now it's time for me to finally bring my plan to fruition. 10 people are about to die, most of which are some of my nearest and dearest friends. They're going to die for my own personal pleasure, and yes, one of them will be me. [AU without A]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

I'd like to apologise now for any grammatical, spelling or plot mistakes. I started writing this story around 2/3 years ago and I'm just updating bits and pieces to post on here, so I'm sure there will be mistakes!

 

* * *

 

 

Once upon a time, a lovey bunch of liars came out to play. Oh, I'm sorry! I really do hope that you're not expecting this to be some sort of cheery story with a happy ending where everything is alright in the end, because that would be really naive of you. There is no such thing. This is a story. This is my story. I have planned it all down to the very last detail and I’m about to watch my dream become a reality. I’ve been planning it for so long and it's finally time for me to bring my plan to fruition. 10 people are about to die, most of which are some of my nearest and dearest friends. They're going to die for my own personal pleasure, and yes, one of them will be me. I have never been so _excited!_

No need to worry though, as by the time anyone finds out about what I am about to do, I will be dead. All of us will be dead. But we will be where we deserve to be, receiving the punishment we deserve to have bestowed upon us. It's about time that someone put these bitches in their place and let them know that crimes must have their punishments, that a pretty face can only get you so far.

You may be familiar with the phrase "there is no such thing as a coincidence" or "everything happens for a reason" and they ring true, now more so than ever. Every detail has been carefully considered. No one will die by accident.

I suppose I should let you the guest list for the party.

 

_Toby Cavanaugh_

_Alison DiLaurentis_

_Emily Fields_

_Ezra Fitz_

_Spencer Hastings_

_Noel Kahn_

_Hanna Marin_

_Paige McCullers_

_Aria Montgomery_

_Caleb Rivers_

(Hey, my name is on there! Did you catch it?)

 

I have only been toying with this plan in my head for, I don't know, YEARS! But the time is finally here. So, please, come along and witness my sheer genius of yourself, I promise that you won't be disappointed. Although, I must warn you. This plan is pretty complex, and only I can appreciate its true beauty, but you are more than welcome to try.

Of course you will all have your own thoughts and theories and suspicions as to who I am, but if you really think about it, who else could it be?


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the party begins...

"You guys, my parents have been really good friends with the couple who used to own the island. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't have sold it to a psychopath or anything, they loved that place! And we are all invited so I'm sure it's fine. Why are you all so skeptical about this?" Noel was saying to the group.

They had all received an invitation along with a boat ticket to a party on a small, recluse private island off the coast of New York and were sitting in The Brew discussing them. There was no indication as to who the invitation was from or even what the party was for, but the 10 Rosewood teens who received their invitations in the mail were in dire need of a break after all the work and stress they had put in to their finals. However, a few of them were unsure of the idea of going to a mystery party.

"Maybe because it's fucking WEIRD Noel! Who doesn't put their name on an invitation?!" Aria added in. Emily nodded her head in agreement with Aria.

"Yeah, I mean getting away for a bit would be good, but why wouldn't they put a name on any of the invitations? That's a little creepy." Noel sighed in frustration, turning to Alison for help in his argument.

"I've been to this island many times over the years, it's great! The perfect place for a party honestly! And what is the worst thing that could happen? There is a boat service that runs back and forth to New York during the day if things got bad. Please guys, we need this break!" Everyone exchanged glaces, trying to figure out what the other was thinking about the plan. It was Caleb who broke the silence.

"Alison is right, I mean, what's the worst that could happen? We have a kick-ass weekend?"

* * *

  
After a while of convincing and persuasion, the whole group agreed to go. They split in to two - Noel driving Alison, Emily, Hanna and Caleb in his car, and Aria, Toby, Paige and Spencer with Ezra in his - and headed down to the port to catch the last boat over to the island that night. It was late on Thursday and the invitation said that the party wasn't due to start until Friday night but they all decided that going over early and getting settled in would be a good idea.

"I am so happy that we are all going on this trip together! We haven't been away in forever and we've never been away with our boyfriends before!" Alison squealed in excitement, before turning to look at Emily and adding "or our girlfriends!" Alison gave Emily a huge grin and Emily couldn't help but laugh. She knew that Alison and Paige didn't get on at all, but Ali always done her best not to get in a fight with her for Emilys sake. Ezra walked out of the small ticket building holding 10 tickets and handed them out before they all made their way over to board the boat. It wasn't a lengthy journey to the island, 30 minutes or so, but there was no one else on the boat but them and the driver. They all sat there in silence, looking out over the water to the city. It was Toby who eventually broke the silence, trying to start a light conversation.

"Looks like we are the only ones with any sense to get over there early to settle in."

"Yeah, or maybe we are the only ones that are going." Caleb added quietly, but loud enough that everyone heard, putting an unsettling thought and feeling through everyone's minds. It became eerily silent once again, no one daring to look at one another, before Ezra decided to break it.

"Everything's fine guys, why is everyone getting so freaked out? Nothing bad is gonna happen! We are going over for a fun weekend together to relieve some stress. Come on guys, brighten up!" Everyone lightened up to the idea and the nerves in everyone's stomachs had settled. Everyone except for one. One individuals stomach was doing somersaults with excitement. The hardest part was over. Everyone was on their way to the island and everyone was happy about it.  
  
The island was very small. You could walk round the entire thing in less than two hours. The group followed the only road on the island until they found a small post pointing them in the right direction, up a small lane and through the forest. After a 10 minute walk through the trees, they ended up outside the gates of a huge mansion.

"Wow, this place is unreal!" Spencer exclaimed, gawking at the building before them. "I've never saw anything like this in my life!"

They continued forward through the gates and up the path to the front door and attached to the handle was a white envelope. Paige stepped forward and took it, opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter aloud.

_"If you are reading this letter, that must mean you have arrived earlier than planned. This is not an issue, but I am not able to greet you until later. I am very sorry about this, but please, make yourselves feel at home. I assume you all will be hungry so there is food ready for you in the dining hall. The party will begin once you're ready for it to."_

They all looked at each other for a moment, wondering what to do.

"So do we just go in?" Aria asked hesitantly. The others exchanged glances in question before Ezra answered,

"I assume so."

He stepped forward and opened the door, revealing an extravagantly decorated hallway. There was a long, black carpet lain over the original white carpet leading down the hallway. The group made their way down the hallway at a slow but steady pace, following the black carpet. On the way down they couldn't help but admire the extravagent decorations. The walls were lined up with a huge collection of portraits and a stunning crystal chandelier was hanging from the intricately designed ceiling. The black carpet sure enough led to the dining room where there was a fully set table, waiting on them. The table was placed in the center of the room with 10 settings ,black rose petals scattered across the table and a few candles. Leaving their bags by the door, they all made their way over to the table. As they got closer, they realised that each setting had a name card so they all sat down correspondingly. Caleb looked around the table, studying each of his friends faces before saying,

"Okay, surely I can't be the only one that's freaked the fuck out right now? I mean how did they know we were going to come early? How did they know we would be the only ones to arrive early? This is too weird." His voice was trembling slightly, his fear evident.

"Yeah, but not was weird as that!" Emily exclaimed, pointing towards the end of the room. The back wall of the room was decorated similarly to the hallway with it being filled with portraits, but this time there were 10 portraits on the wall. One of each of them. Dead.

"What the fuck is this!?" Alison screamed. She got up to leave but when she tried to open the doors they wouldn't budge. She tried another door. Same result. Just as she turned to make her way back over to her friends the lights were cut and the only source of light was from the few flickering candles that were lit on the table. It was dark, but clear enough that everyone could see each other, but nothing else in the room.

"Ali, come sit back down. We need to stay together here. Please." Emily pleaded, but Alison was hesitant and tried to open the doors one more time. When her result was the same as her earlier attempt, she walked back over and took her seat between Emily and Noel. Just then, there was a loud, thunderous bang and the room fell into an eerie silemce. Then, a shrill and sinister voice began to sing, echoing throughout the room,

_"Ten pretty little liars went out to dine; one choked on his food and then there were nine._

_Nine pretty little liars stayed up late; one overslept and then there were eight._

_Eight pretty little liars talking about heaven; one offered to stay and then there were seven._

_Seven pretty little liars chopping up sticks; one chopped himself in half and then there were six._

_Six pretty little liars playing with a hive; one got stung by a bumblebee and then there were five._

_Five pretty little liars trying to find the door; one was too slow and then there were four._

_Four pretty little liars went out to sea; a red herring got one and then there were three._

_Three pretty little liars walking through the zoo; a bear got one and then there were two._

_Two pretty little liars fighting over a gun; one shot the other and then were was one._

_One pretty little liar was left the last one; he went out and hung himself and then there were none."_

No one said a word. They all just sat in silence and looked at each other.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick and twisted joke!? Because it's not fucking funny!" Alison screamed into the room, not knowing who she was aiming it towards, just hoping whoever was behind all of this could hear her. No one else dared to speak. Alison just looked around the room in the low light, trying to make out something that maybe wasn't there before. She eventually stood up and slammed her fists on the table.

"I've had enough of this. If you don't let us-"

Alison was cut off when the voice spoke again. This time louder than before.

_"Toby Cavanaugh."_

It said. Everyone froze and looked at Toby.  He just sat there and didn't move, not daring to look anyone in the eye. Alison slowly sunk back into her seat as the voice continued.

_"The Pushover. Why don't you stand up for yourself? You let everyone walk all over you. When your sister began pursuing you, you didn't even put up the smallest of fights against her. You let her. You consented. This is why you are being condemned."_

Everyone looked confused. Condemned? What was that supposed to mean? Why was Toby being singled out. While the voice was speaking everyone tried to figure out if they recognised who it belonged to, but it was unfamiliar to all 10 of them. The voice continued.

_"Alison DiLaurentis."_

Toby sighed a small breath of relief that it wasn't only him, but the fear was still within them all nonetheless.

_"The Bitch."_

Alison looked down at her plated and refused to make eye-contact with anyone.

_"You are shallow, manipulative and don't care about anyone but yourself. You make everyone's lives miserable so that they all feel just as worthless as you do, because you know that no one really cares about you. This is why you are being condemned."_

The voice didn't stop until each person at the table had been given their reason for being condemned.

_"Emily Fields: The Tease - You play with peoples feelings in order to get what it is that you want. You are selfish and desperate and do not care who you hurt in your way. This is why you are being condemned._

_Ezra Fitz: The Creep - You knowingly entered a sexual relationship with a 16 year old girl with no guilt about doing so. You must pay for your actions. This is why you are being condemned._

_Spencer Hastings: The Know-It-All - You are controlling and stubborn. You think that just because you are smart that you are better than everyone else you know and that you have the right to judge them and belittle them. Well you don't. This is why you are being condemned._

_Noel Kahn: The Snob - You have more money than you know what to do with but always use it to bring others down. You turn your nose up at anyone less fortune as you would rather make their lives hell for your own enjoyment. This is why you are being condemned._

_Hanna Marin: The Fake - You act like you are a Queen and everyone else is below you when in reality you are just your average insecure girl who needs to make herself sick in order to feel good about herself. This is why you are being condemned._

_Paige McCullers: The Homophobic Homosexual - All your life you've known you are gay, yet you tormented others who are the same. You made them hate themselves and believe there was something wrong with them because you were jealous they could be happy and you couldn't. This is why you are being condemned._

_Aria Montgomery: The Slut - You began a relationship with your teacher, knowing that if anyone found out his career would be ruined but you didn't care. You pick boys up and toss them away like a gum wrapper. This is why you are being condemned._

_Caleb Rivers: The Criminal - Day after day you commit crime after crime. You may believe what you are doing is morally right, but it is legally wrong and you deserve to be punished. This is why you are being condemned."_

After a few minutes, the lights in the room came back on. Everyone just sat in silence to register what they had all just heard, no one daring to speak a word. The only audible sound in the room was the heavy breathing and thumping heartbeats around the table cause by pure fear. This all had to be some sort of sick joke. There was no way someone gathered them all up in an island to kill them. One by one, they each began to look up from their plates and meet each others eyes, finding slight solace in one another's gazes, solace in the fact that everyone was just as scared as each other and that they were all in this together. But none of them knew that one of them was only a few seconds away from taking their final breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that I'm not a great writer, so this story will have it's flaws, especially in the punctuation and structure because I'm not all that sure on the rules and stuff of that but I will try my best. This story is not original, it is based on one of my favourite books, but I won't name the book until I have completed the fic, just to avoid any spoilers. So please, let me know what you think of this story so far, any thoughts, if I should continue or not, criticism, theories on the killer, I'd love to hear anything you have to say! Thank you:)


End file.
